


Beautiful Noona Who Stole His Heart | iKon Koo Junhoe

by I_am_Noku



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Minor iKON Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 19,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Noku/pseuds/I_am_Noku
Summary: Chaerim is the beautiful noona who had Junhoe's heart from their first encounter.They met in a bar that she frequented. She did not want a relationship, but Junhoe was determined to make her his.He did not take into consideration the reason she did not want a relationship. He did not think about why even her best friend was against them going out.It wasn't because he was an idol. That much was obvious. So why exactly doesn't she want to be with him?And what happens when she gives in and allows herself to be loved even though she knows she shouldn't have?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She took the book in front of her and her drink and pushed it towards the stranger. He was cautiously looking at her, regretting staring. She probably thought that he was telepathically calling her over or something.
> 
> “You don’t mind me moving closer, right?” She asked.
> 
> He shook his head. “No.”
> 
> “I’m Park Chaerim, by the way.” She said, going back to her poetry.
> 
> “You write poetry?” He couldn’t help asking.
> 
> “Yeah.” She looked at him. “It makes me happy. Do you also write, Mr Stranger?”
> 
> He chuckled. “You can call me Junhoe, and I do write, yes."

“Give me your strongest drink.” Chaerim said, smiling at her best friend, Kwangseok, who also happened to be the bartender at her favourite bar.

He looked at her disapprovingly and she pouted. She looked around the bar, away from his negativity.

“Eat first.” He said, passing her a menu. “I’ll pay for it.”

She smiled. “Will you? Can I choose anything on here?”

He shook his head. “You know the answer to that.”

She smiled, looking down at the menu. She had stopped trying to take care of herself and face things on her own. She got a good scolding the last time she did it. Kwangseok just wanted to help. She was grateful to him.

“I liked the pasta the last time.” She hummed, glancing at the menu. “I’m feeling like a sandwich today. Those fancy ones that your chef is good at making.”

“Great choice.” He grinned. “I’ll be back.” He left, going to make the order. Chaerim sat patiently, awaiting the food.

A strange man wearing a facemask sat two seats away from her. She curiously stared at him, examining his features. He had messy dark brown hair, making a fringe that stopped right above his eyes. The rest of his body was covered with baggy clothes, which made him look cute, really. In a childish kind of way, Chaerim noted. He looked a bit familiar, but she couldn’t be bothered with trying to remember. When he noticed her and turned to look at her, she smiled. She then looked away, towards Kwangseok as he returned. He gave her two thumbs up.

“Can I get my drink now?” She pouted.

He wagged his finger in front of her face. “I’ll get you a milkshake instead.”

“Such a childish drink.”

He chuckled. “You love it, though.” He walked to the guy with a face mask on. “Good Evening. Would you be interested in a menu?”

Chaerim tuned whatever they were saying out as she thought about her day. Everything was okay, unlike the previous week when all that could go wrong actually did. Everything that she wanted to do actually turned out well and she was happy about it. She took out her pink note book, along with her favourite white unicorn pen.

She was happy. She wanted to write about it.

She had gotten into poetry last spring. It was already late summer, close to autumn, and she had written almost every day. She had about a hundred poems in total. She was proud of herself. Maybe she could even publish them someday.

“Tropical milkshake. Chef Kwon’s speciality.” Kwangseok said, getting her out of her thoughts.

She smiled at the long glass, clapping her hands as the excitement of the flavours dancing on her tongue grew. She took it and sipped, making the honorary pleased hum.

“Yum.” She said, sipping some more.

“Right?” Kwangseok chuckled. “He likes improving his flavours.”

“Yeah. It didn’t taste like this the last time.”

He nodded and then carried on with his work, awaiting the chef to finish the two orders for the customers sitting at the bar.

The man two seats away from Chaerim stared at her as she did everything like she had no troubles. She smiled as she wrote her poetry and took the occasional sips of her delicious milkshake. When she looked up, he was the one staring. Unlike her, he couldn’t smile. Instead he looked away in embarrassment.

She chuckled.

She took the book in front of her and her drink and pushed it towards the stranger. He was cautiously looking at her, regretting staring. She probably thought that he was telepathically calling her over or something.

“You don’t mind me moving closer, right?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No.” He should have said yes. But a part of him wanted her that close. A part of him wanted to know more about her. Why was she so happy? Was that how she always was?

“I’m Park Chaerim, by the way.” She said, going back to her poetry.

He watched her write another line, but then scratched the last word and cutely pouted as she thought of a replacement.

“You write poetry?” He couldn’t help asking.

“Yeah.” She looked at him. “It makes me happy. Do you also write, Mr Stranger?”

He chuckled. “You can call me Junhoe, and I do write, yes. It’s something new that I’m trying, and it’s turning out to be more fun than I expected.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you look so down? I thought you said the two of you spent the night together.” Jinhwan said, taking a seat on the sofa, next to him.

Junhoe pouted, staring at his housemate and fellow group member, Jinhwan. Jinhwan grinned at him, giving him a look of approval. He proudly patted him on the back, as if he was a proud father.

“Why do you look so down? I thought you said the two of you spent the night together.” Jinhwan said, taking a seat on the sofa, next to him.

“We didn’t do anything.”

Jinhwan’s smile softened. “So…you just paid for a hotel room so that you could…just sleep?” His look turned sceptical. “You sure she doesn’t know you? She could have just said that to make you trust her, you know?”

“She looked like she didn’t. Anyways, she got a bit drunk after a few drinks.” Junhoe was still pouting. “But that is beside the point. When I woke up, she was gone.” He whined.

“You sound like you actually like her.” Junhoe didn’t answer and Jinhwan’s eyes widened. “Oh no.” He shook his head, waving his hands in the air. “Don’t even think about it.”

“You’re saying that because you haven’t heard the full story.” Junhoe straightened. “I’ll start after she had a few drinks. She had put away her poetry book and was just cutely staring at me.”

“Cutely? Really?”

“It was adorable. Anyways,” Junhoe continued, “I was as curious as you were about whether she knew me or not, because I had taken off my mask then and she was also staring at me. So I asked her what was on my mind,

‘Do you know me?’ She chuckled at that, taking another sip of her drink.

‘Because you’re a celebrity, right?’ When she said that, I started panicking a bit. I thought that she really did know, but then she said, ‘Sorry, but I don’t.’ She puffed out her cheeks, blowing out the air slowly. Her cheeks were already red from the drinking, but other than her cute habits, she looked sober.

‘Then how did you know I was a celeb?’ I asked.

‘Because you walked in wearing a mysterious mask.’ She smiled. She gulped down the rest of her drink, making a face as the bitter liquid burnt her throat.

I laughed and she laughed.

I was convinced then that she didn’t know me. She talked about useless random stuff for a while, and I listened. I mean, the bartender, who is her friend I think, kept on giving me nasty stares. He hates me, I swear.

She went to the bathroom and he walked to stand in front of me.

‘She’s nice, right?’ He was smiling, but I could see the threat in his eyes and I could also hear the venom in his voice.

‘Hmm, yeah.’

‘Yeah.’ He moved closer towards me, never breaking eye contact. ‘She’s clueless, but I know your type. I know what you want and you won’t be getting anything from her. If you do take advantage of her drunken state, I will tell each and every one of your fans that you’re a…’ I’m sure he wanted to say something bad, but just then, Chaerim came back. She was still as bubbly as ever.

He sweetly smiled at her, like he did not just threaten me, but whatever.”

“He sounds dangerous.” Jinhwan said.

Junhoe shrugged. “He’s just trying to protect his friend.”

“Friend?” Jinhwan scoffed. “Sounds like her lover to me.”

Junhoe shook his head. “If they were lovers she would not have been kissing me half an hour later. We kissed all the way to the taxi,” Junhoe giggled, “and then in the hotel room too.”

“And then you just slept.”

“She told me that she wanted to live like she was dying tomorrow. She said it after stopping us from going any further.” Junhoe smiled some more. “She said she didn’t want to hurt me.”

“That’s something to smile about?”

“No. I just remembered how cute she looked as she fell asleep on my chest.”

Jay scoffed. “You’re so innocent, it’s cute.”

Junhoe sadly smiled, “It’s very silly of me, isn’t it? To like her when I know so little about her, and when she even left me alone in a hotel room in the morning.”

“It’s silly. Yes.” Jinhwan shrugged. “But maybe she left because she thought you actually did have sex and she panicked. You said she was drunk too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jinhwan patted his shoulder as he stood up. “Don’t stress so much about her. You’ll find someone soon enough.”

Jinhwan left his junior alone, hoping that Junhoe understood that he shouldn’t even think about finding a girlfriend. He was at a tender age and their careers were just starting. Heartbreak could ruin him. He knew that much, and having experienced it himself, he did not want Junhoe to feel like there was nothing to live for anymore.

No one deserved that. Even if they were gonna get over it someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days had passed.
> 
> As much as Junhoe tried not to think about her, she kept on popping into his mind, disturbing his train of thought. Her carefree smile and the pure aura that surrounded her. He always thought about the kisses that they had shared.

Five days had passed.

As much as Junhoe tried not to think about her, she kept on popping into his mind, disturbing his train of thought. Her carefree smile and the pure aura that surrounded her. He always thought about the kisses that they had shared.

He decided, right after practice too, that he would go looking for her. He couldn’t think of anywhere else but the bar where they had met. Her friend worked there too, so chances of them meeting again were very high.

He wore his signature face mask and bucket hat. He walked in, his eyes instantly meeting Kwangseok’s, the man he should really be wary of. Kwangseok glared, making him shrink into himself. As much as he thought he was strong, the bartender made him feel like a small insect under his gaze. He wanted nothing but to turn around and leave, but then he saw her.

She was sitting on the other side of the bar that time. She was focused on her notebook again. He unconsciously made his way towards her. Not noticing the angry looking Kwangseok stomping towards him.

But Kwangseok stopped when he realised that Chaerim had already seen Junhoe. She was shocked, but she smiled up at the man that was approaching her. He sighed, but had no other option but to turn back. She wouldn’t like him intruding more than he needed to. She was also a grown up. She knew what hanging out with an idol could mean for her. Right?

“Junhoe-ssi.” She softly smiled at him. Her smile wasn’t as big as before. “I didn’t think I’d see you again.” She closed her poetry book and stared at the man who was walking towards her. “Don’t sit.” She stopped him before he could even move the chair.

“Noona…” He was at a loss for words. After thinking non-stop about her for almost a week, she denied him a seat. “I thought we had a connection last time.”

Chaerim glanced behind Junhoe, at Kwangseok giving her a knowing look, and then back at Junhoe. She nervously bit her bottom lip, a blush rising on her face.

“We did.” She looked at her notebook, making it easier for her to express herself. “But what happened that day was a mistake. I shouldn’t have led you on like that. I’m sorry.”

“If we had a connection, then why are you sorry? Why was spending time with me…a mistake?”

“Don’t take it personally…”

“How can I not?” Junhoe suddenly felt stupid for having missed her so much. She probably thought he was an idiot for even believing that they could have the possibility of being anything. “Is it because I’m famous? We can make it work.”

“That’s not it.” She stood up and looked at him. “I’m just not looking to date right now. I’m not…”

“I’m sorry.” Junhoe cut her off. He bit his bottom lip, although his mask hid the action. “I just…” He was such an idiot. “I just…” He should have listened to Jinhwan and not come back for her. “I’ll leave.”

Chaerim watched him turn his back to her. She did not stop him. It was good for him to leave so quickly. He shouldn’t stay and experience what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her smile.
> 
> Her laugh.
> 
> Her kisses…

Junhoe was an idiot.

That much he was sure of. Jay told him to stop looking for Chaerim. Bobby even intervened, telling him that she did not deserve him. Everyone already knew that he had a crush on the pretty noona who had rejected him so cruelly. Yet, as much as he knew how bad she was for him, he still couldn’t get her out of his mind.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her kisses…

Maybe he was just horny. Why else would he be thinking of a girl all the time? A girl that he only met twice too.

By the time he realised how much of an idiot he was, he was already inside the bar again. He knew that he should have turned back. He should have erased whatever hope he had to see her and just skip back to his apartment and go cry in his corner once more. But he kept on walking. He walked until he was sitting at the bar again.

He was glad when he did not see her friend. That meant that at least there was one less problem for him to worry about.

He started to notice whispers. Whispers that he was too familiar with. He sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone to the bar that day. He tried to ignore them, but when he felt the excited tap on his shoulder, he forced a smile.

“It is you! Ju-ne from iKon.” A girl squealed, causing the noise to grow in the bar. He could hear the whispers about him. “Oh my gosh! Can I take a picture with you?”

He couldn’t say no, but if he said yes, everyone would want a picture.

“Yeah. Sure.” Why the freaking hell not?

The girl squealed and so did her friend. The one girl walked to stand beside him and smiled as the other girl took the picture. The dreadful line of fans started to form behind the girls and he mentally groaned. He should have just…

He saw her. She had her handbag clutched in her hands as she rushed out of the bar. Had she noticed him?

He apologised to his fans before rushing to chase after her. He was sure that he had seen her.

When he got outside, he was instead greeted by Kwangseok, her mighty friend.

“Why are you here again?” His tone wasn’t as threatening that time.

“That’s none of your business.”

Kwangseok glared, “It is if it involves Chaerim. I’m saying this for the last time. Leave her be or we will file a restraining order. See how much your fans will continue loving you when they find out that you’re busy stalking an innocent lady.”

“I’m not stalking her.” Junhoe defended.

“I didn’t ask for the details.”

~*~

It’s been another few days. Junhoe went to the bar a few more times, but she never returned. Kwangseok always saw him, but he never said anything, as if he knew that she would not come back.

He was taking a walk after being depressed for the last few days. Why was he so needy?

He looked at his feet as he walked down the street. Why did the girl fascinate him so much? He looked up again and softly smiled when he saw a cute coffee shop. He decided to go in. He needed a cup of coffee after the non-existent sleep he was getting for the past few days.

He ordered a large latte and then went to sit at the table that was hidden the most from the people. He really needed to re-evaluate his life. He had to remember why he started singing in the first place, and stop thinking about a girl who could even ruin his career.

He looked up and was shocked to see Chaerim, sitting on the other side of the coffee shop, by the window. She was smiling, staring at the streets. He watched her for a while, forgetting his life evaluation.

He wanted her in his life.

So without much thought, he stood up, taking his latte with him.

He put it down first and sat on the table next to hers. He did not say anything. He did not know what to say.

She sipped her drink, closing her eyes as the warm liquid slid down her tongue.

“Junhoe-ssi.” She calmly said as she turned towards him. She giggled at his shock. “I could smell your cologne.”

“I…thought you didn’t like me,” he said.

“I never said that.” She hummed.

“I’m not stalking you by the way!” He quickly said, remembering how her friend had threatened him the last time.

She smiled. “I know.”

Junhoe was not one to believe in fate, but seeing how even when she ran away he managed to find her, maybe they were destined for each other. Maybe they were supposed to be in each other’s lives.

He smiled, happy that he finally got the chance to meet her again and calm his aching heart. She was by his side, once more, and that time he would make sure that he stays by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Give me your phone.”
> 
> “My phone?” Junhoe asked and she nodded. He took it out of his pocket, opened it and then handed it to her.
> 
> She handed the phone back to him, “There,” she still smiled. “That’s my number.”

“Let’s meet again.” She had brightly said as she packed up her notebook and pens. She looked at him and grinned. She held out her hand. “Give me your phone.”

“My phone?” Junhoe asked and she nodded. He took it out of his pocket, opened it and then handed it to her.

She handed the phone back to him, “There,” she still smiled. “That’s my number.”

Junhoe’s heart jumped to his throat. He stared at her, unable to form a proper sentence.

“Don’t worry, I won’t find you weird if you save it as Pretty Noona.” She looked at him, noticing how tongue tied he was. “Bye then.” She slightly bowed her head and then left the tongue tied boy.

That is how their fated date had ended. She left him with a promise to meet again, and like the idiot he was, he trusted her.

He wasn’t angry…

He was. He was angry at her for making him believe that there was something between them. He huffed for the umpteenth time as he stomped out of his room to refill his water bottle.

He had called her at least ninety-seven times in the past two days. He might have been counting…

He looked at his phone again, still no call backs. He pouted and then put it on the counter as he went to the fridge. When he got back he noticed the blinking green light on the corner of his phone. A message?

He was quick to pick up the phone. He opened it and looked at the message. It was from her. Finally!

It was just an address.

“What’s that?” Bobby asked as he passed behind him. Junhoe instinctively hid the screen from his senior. “Is it that girl you’ve been worrying about? Was that her address?”

“N-no!”

“Sure.” Bobby, sat on the counter chair and looked at him. “Don’t go.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” Bobby looked into his junior’s eyes, seeing just how vulnerable he is, “she ghosted you for two days after you _coincidentally_ met at a café.”

“What do you mean?” Junhoe had noticed how he had stressed the coincidentally.

Bobby sighed. “Don’t trust her. She’s not like us. She could be using you for all we know.”

“She’s not like that.”

“You don’t know her,” Bobby stood up, looking up at his junior.

“No. I do.”

“June-yah,” he held onto Junhoe’s shoulders, “remember who you are. This girl feels untrustworthy.”

After a few more words exchanged, Junhoe still left to go to the address. He wanted to trust his instincts for once. He believed it in his heart that Chaerim Noona was a good person. Her smile was too big and bright for her to be a fraud.

He had his facemask, a beanie and large hoodie on. He looked at the name of the building that he was standing in front of, Maeum House. He walked to the door and looked at the names. Park C.R. That must be her. He pressed the buzzer.

He heard a soft click on the intercom, signalling that whoever was on the other side could hear him.

“Noona, it’s Junhoe.” He said, suddenly curious. Why didn’t she say anything?

The door clicked and he entered.

Flat 2K. He pressed on the doorbell after looking at it for a short while. He glanced around, wondering if Chaerim really wasn’t to be trusted. She seemed trustworthy to him.

The door finally opened and he could breathe easily again. Until he realised that Kwangseok was the one standing behind the door and not at all Chaerim Noona.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for coming,” Kwangseok bowed. “Come in.” Junhoe was reluctant. “Please.”

Kwangseok had an apron over his work attire, a black and white suit. He looked relieved to see Junhoe for the first time since they had met.

“What…?”

“Thanks for coming,” Kwangseok bowed. “Come in.” Junhoe was reluctant. “Please.”

Junhoe walked in, closing the door behind him. Kwangseok put slippers in front of him and he removed his shoes and replaced them with the slippers.

“If you try anything sketchy…” He warned, not liking how Kwangseok was being nice all of a sudden.

Kwangseok chuckled, but it was strained. They got out of the small entry-way and entered a cosy living area. He could see both the kitchen and lounge from there. His eyes glazed over the place, stopping on a coffee table with three picture frames. He focused on one with Chaerim on it. She was smiling, as she always did, on that picture. She looked like she was at a park.

“Where’s Chaerim Noona?” Junhoe questioned, not liking the awkwardness between them. “She’s the one who sent me the address, right?”

Kwangseok walked to the kitchenette, Junhoe following. He was doing the dishes.

“Chaerim…she’s sick.”

“What do you mean?” Was that why she hadn’t been answering his calls? “Since when?”

“Since Monday,” the day he met her at the coffee shop, “it just got worse yesterday.” He stopped doing the dishes and turned to Junhoe. “I know I told you to stay away from her, but I couldn’t think of anyone else to call. I’m sorry.”

“Is it bad?”

Kwangseok’s eyes trembled, but he hid his emotions well. “No. It’s just a bug she caught. You’re not too busy right? If you are, I’ll understand.”

Kwangseok looked fragile. Junhoe never thought he had such a side to him. She must have really been sick if mighty Kwangseok was even begging him to stay with her.

“No, I’m free.” He wasn’t. “I can stay for the rest of the day if I need to.” Hanbin was going to kill him.

Kwangseok bowed, thanking him multiple times. He told him that he would remember what Junhoe had done for him before he finished the dishes and rushed off to work.

He finally knew why he couldn’t reach her for two days. She had been sick the whole time. So sick that Kwangseok had to take the previous day off. He couldn’t take another day off without his manager giving him a written warning.

He was left with instructions for in case she needed something, Kwangseok reassured him that it would be seldom. He was also told to help himself to any of the food in the house.

Junhoe, not sure what to do exactly, sat down on the only sofa in the living room. It was a two sitter that faced the TV. He turned it on, panicking when the volume was loud. He pressed the volume button until the TV was completely silent. He looked towards the passage that led to her bedroom. The door was still closed. After a while, he released a relieved sigh.

His phone was next to break the silence. He jumped, but then realised it was just his phone. He calmed down, but the panicked resurfaced when he saw Hanbin’s number on the screen. He shut his eyes. He forgot to tell them that he wouldn’t be coming back for a while.

He answered, nervously laughing as he realised how screwed he was, “Hyung.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seok-ah." She tiredly said. "You should go to work now. I'll be..." Her eyes met Junhoe's and she paused.
> 
> "Who's that?" Hanbin suspiciously asked. "You're not with a girl, are you?"
> 
> "It's no one." Junhoe dismissed. "I'll call later. Bye." He hung up, Hanbin not getting a chance to reply. "Noona." He softly smiled.
> 
> She quickly put her hands over her face. "You shouldn't see me like this."

"Where are you?" Hanbin asked, without even acknowledging Junhoe's greeting.

"Um..." Junhoe knew that no one approved of Chaerim. She was older and also, at the moment, sick. How could he tell them that he was staying with her for the day? They would freak out. "I'm out. Busy. I won't make it to the session."

Hanbin sighed. "Ju-ne, you know that you're supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry, Hyung. But you know what I want. Can't I just stay out today? It's important."

There was a short pause on the end of the line. "Okay. Okay." Junhoe released a relieved breath. "But don't do this again. Next time let us know first, okay?"

"Yeah." Junhoe turned around when he heard one of the doors open. He saw her small frame exit the room and his heart melted. She looked really weak as she walked out towards him. She was rubbing her eyes.

"Seok-ah." She tiredly said. "You should go to work now. I'll be..." Her eyes met Junhoe's and she paused.

"Who's that?" Hanbin suspiciously asked. "You're not with a girl, are you?"

"It's no one." Junhoe dismissed. "I'll call later. Bye." He hung up, Hanbin not getting a chance to reply. "Noona." He softly smiled.

She quickly put her hands over her face. "You shouldn't see me like this." She turned around.

Junhoe chuckled. She must have been getting better if she was able to worry about him seeing her in her worst. He walked towards her. He side-stepped her and stood in front of her. She peaked at him from between her fingers.

He was grinning.

"I don't care how you look like," she raised her eyebrows sceptically. That was cheesy. "I'm just here to take care of you."

Her hands went to her cheeks, which were starting to turn rosy. That made Junhoe's smile widen. She did have feelings for him. He looked down at her outfit. Shorts and a t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked. He did not comment about her paler skin, or the dark circles under her eyes. All that he cared about at that moment was helping her get better again.

"I am." Her hands went to hold her sides as she finally felt naked in front of the man that she really liked. She wished she had worn better clothes. She was going to give Kwangseok a mouthful when he got back from work. He should have told her. She was as unattractive as she could get at that moment. "I'll go get a blanket."

"You should go back to bed."

Chaerim smiled, though her smile was duller. "And leave you alone to do what?" She chuckled. "I've just been sleeping for the past two days. I need a break from all the sleep."

Junhoe nodded. If it is what she wanted, then it was okay.

~*~

She fell asleep on his shoulder.

They had been watching a movie together when Junhoe felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. When he looked down, she was sleeping. He smiled, taking his time to look at her peaceful form. A small frown was on her lips, but that did not worry him much. He pulled the blanket higher and covered her shoulders.

He was glad that Kwangseok, as much as he always threatened him, messaged him that day. If not, he would have hated her and thought that she did not actually like him. He would have believed his bandmates and grown to hate the girl he was starting to like.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should have woken me up," Chaerim said, resting her head on the counter. She liked how cold it felt on her boiling skin. She shut her eyes, absorbing the cold feeling. "I even managed to drool on your shoulder. How embarrassing."

"You should have woken me up," Chaerim said, resting her head on the counter. She liked how cold it felt on her boiling skin. She shut her eyes, absorbing the cold feeling. "I even managed to drool on your shoulder. How embarrassing."

"I thought it was cute."

She scoffed, "it's embarrassing." She lifted her head, her tired eyes staring at Junhoe's back as he heated up the soup that had been in the fridge. "You don't have to make me anything. I'm not hungry."

Junhoe glanced at her. Smiling as she put her head back on the counter. "Noona, I told you that today, I will be taking care of you." He walked to her and folded his arms on the counter and put his head on top. He stared at her, the smile still on his face.

She looked up, frowning when she saw him.

"Don't look at me." She pouted. "Don't look," she put her hands over his eyes, "don't look."

He chuckled, standing up. "Okay, I won't. But promise me something."

"It depends."

"Go on a date with me when you get better."

~*~

Chaerim is a simple girl. If she likes something, she will make sure that she gets it. If she dislikes something, she detaches herself from said thing.

She liked Junhoe-ssi, more than she would ever admit, but she also wanted him to leave her. She knew that a relationship between the two of them wouldn't last. Their relationship was forbidden in every way. Her expecting him to go on dates with her, to hug her, to spend his free time with her... Her expecting that much was selfish.

She did not deserve him. He deserved better.

Yet, when he said that they should go on a date, she said yes. Although, she told him, once again, that she was not looking to date at the moment, she still said yes. They would be going on a date, a friendly one, and he would be getting closer to her. He would be getting more attached and more reasons to stay.

She was a bad person. She was selfish and only cared about herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yah, Junhoe!" Hanbin shouted, glaring at the guilty junior. "You can't just skip something that important to go meet your new girlfriend."
> 
> "She's not my girlfriend." Junhoe defended.

"Yah, Junhoe!" Hanbin shouted, glaring at the guilty junior. "You can't just skip something that important to go meet your new girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Junhoe defended.

"I don't care. All that I know is that because of her you are skipping your duties." He took in a deep breath, calming himself down. He sat down and looked at his junior. "Junhoe-yah," he said in a much softer tone, "I'm not saying you shouldn't fall in love or anything. I'm just worried about you."

"I know."

"You've been putting your career after this girl, and we don't even know her. Just yesterday, you came back close to midnight... We were worried."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Find a way to manage your time, okay? If you really like her, then do spend time with her. Buy her gifts, take her out, make her happy, but don't forget iKon. Okay? Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Hanbin smiled, patting Junhoe very hard on the back. "But you know, Junhoe-yah," Junhoe noticed the slight anger in his tone, "you still skipped an important meeting yesterday."

Junhoe softly laughed, not sure if he was supposed to even laugh in that situation.

"You still have to get punishment for that." Hanbin laughed, a dark shadow growing over his face. He stared at Junhoe, making him shift away from him.

The look on Hanbin's face was completely and utterly terrifying.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't understand." Junhoe pouted. "I have been practicing for two days straight. Without any rest!"
> 
> Chaerim laughed, and all his pain seemed to disappear at the melodic sound. "You're just being a big baby. I told you to leave, but you chose to stay."

"Oh, poor baby, you can't even walk." Chaerim said as she moved her hands up and down Junhoe's back.

He was lying on her sofa crying instead of having the tea that Chaerim had made. She felt bad for him and so started massaging him.

"You don't understand." Junhoe pouted. "I have been practicing for two days straight. Without any rest!"

Chaerim laughed, and all his pain seemed to disappear at the melodic sound. "You're just being a big baby. I told you to leave, but you chose to stay."

"Technically I didn't stay because your big scary friend threw me out."

She laughed once again. "Seok is very sweet if you get to know him."

"I bet he is." Junhoe sarcastically said, but it was covered with his moan after Chaerim had rubbed her hands over where it hurt the most, stretching out his stiff muscles. "Your hands are magic."

"Are they?"

"Mmm."

"Does this count as a date?" She asked, momentarily stopping her healing movements.

"Of course not. Do you think I'm that cheap?"

"A girl was just hoping." She was hoping that he would say yes, so that they won't have a real date where the chances of Junhoe-ssi falling for her even more would increase.

Junhoe sat up and crossed his legs as he looked at Chaerim. She was glowing, as she always did. He tilted his head, smiling cutely at the noona that he couldn't get enough of.

"Noona,"

"Mmm?"

"You look so pretty today. You always look pretty." And her heart leapt out of her chest and jumped into a hole, because it could not deal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe was shaking in his seat as he watched the ground get higher and higher. The instructor behind him was too calm as he kept on repeating words of encouragement. Chaerim was still awestruck by everything that the instructors had told them before they boarded the plane.

A trip to the amusement park, the zoo, the botanical gardens. Going to a restaurant. Watching a movie. Going to an art museum. Watching animals give birth. Anything sounded better than what Chaerim had in mind.

Junhoe was shaking in his seat as he watched the ground get higher and higher. The instructor behind him was too calm as he kept on repeating words of encouragement. Chaerim was still awestruck by everything that the instructors had told them before they boarded the plane.

"Junhoe-ssi," that cute voice again. He looked up and stared at her excited eyes. "Thank you for coming with me." She smiled, not realising what that did to his heart. That beautiful smile of hers. She took his hand and he felt her warmth calm him down. "You're okay, right?"

"Of course." He wasn't. He wanted to take a nap.

"Great. It's almost time for us to jump."

Junhoe's eyes widened as he turned to the window. He watched as Chaerim went to the now open door with her instructor. She looked at him, grinned, and then they disappeared, her excited screams following.

It was his turn. He took in a deep breath and then allowed his instructor to guide him. He would be fine. He would be...and then they were dropping. He screamed like he was about to lose all of his life's work. He screamed, forgetting about his dignity and how much of a mucho man he was supposed to be.

He just wanted to survive.

But then, a tight hold on his hands caused him to stop and open his eyes. He stared into her bright eyes, smiling at him and instantly making him calm down.

She said something, but it was hard for him to hear.

She squeezed his hands one more time and then let go, leaving him wishing the he would have held on tighter. Their parachute was out and they were peacefully falling. Almost a second later, his instructor also released their parachute and they started floating to the bottom.

When he looked for Chaerim, he saw her animatedly talking with her instructor. She seemed so happy.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The instructor asked, talking about the view from the top.

"She is." He smiled, staring at the beautiful noona who stole his heart.

He stared at the growing ground, smiling at the view.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know that you didn't like it, and you probably won't do it again, but I wanted to do it with you at least once."

"It was fun, right?" Chaerim asked, grinning at Junhoe as they walked to the nearest café. He was wearing a cap and face mask, which Chaerim did not mind.

"It was, but I won't be doing it again."

She laughed, her sweet voice making his stomach flutter and heartbeat quicken. He wanted to hold her hand, but he also knew that that would get him in trouble. He'd be patient with her and take things slowly. She'll come around and then he'll hold her hand whenever he wanted to. He'd hug her from the back, and give her small kisses...

"Today was my fifth time. I started skydiving last year. At first I was so scared, I went with Kwangseok. He said that he'd always come with me, but I'm glad I came with you today?"

"You are?"

She nodded. "I know that you didn't like it, and you probably won't do it again, but I wanted to do it with you at least once."

"I didn't hate it," he liked looking at her for the last few minutes. She never stopped talking, and she didn't seem to get tired of doing it either.

"It was fun, right?"

"Mmm," he nodded. He looked up at the coffee shop in the distance, "there it is. It looks cute."

She turned to it, her smile brightening.

"Ah! Coffee. I like coffee, did I tell you that, Junhoe-ssi?" He shook his head. "But not caffeinated. I like the smell of the caffeinated kind, but I drink a lot of decaf." She giggled. "My friends once said it makes me too hyper, and I realised that it does actually."

~*~

Back in the iKon flat, Junhoe threw himself onto his bed only to jump up again when his name was called out.

"Yes, yes?" He dragged, feeling like he deserved at least a nap.

Chan raised his brows when he saw him, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'm lovely." Junhoe rubbed his eyes, yawning as he tried to pay attention to the youngest member.

"Cool." Chan pushed that aside, and sat on his bed. "You were not here all day, and something big happened."

"Yeah?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going out with Junhoe-ssi again tonight."
> 
> "Again?" Kwangseok raised his eyebrows. "Did you even see the article about him?"
> 
> "Article?"

Chaerim touched her face, staring at herself in the mirror. Were her eyes becoming more sullen? She pouted, so were her cheeks. The door to the bathroom opened and Kwangseok walked in. She furrowed her brows and continued to pout.

"I told you to knock!" She whined, but did not push him out. "What if I was on the toilet?"

"I know you're not," he said, smiling at her, "also, I told you to stop looking at the mirror for so long. It upsets you."

She softly smiled. "I'm okay. I told you I won't be sad anymore." She walked towards him and stopped in front of him. "I'm going out with Junhoe-ssi again tonight."

"Again?" Kwangseok raised his eyebrows. "Did you even see the article about him?"

"Article?"

~*~

Hanbin was frowning at Junhoe, looking at him in disappointment. Junhoe just sat, staring at his hands as he awaited what was coming next.

"Out of all the articles that they could have posted about you. Out of all the ways that they could have discovered that you are dating..."

"We are not dating." He defended.

Hanbin sighed, "I'd like to say otherwise. Right now it's trending on social media about how you bought pads last night. Like, how more obvious could you be?"

"It was an emergency." He pouted.

"Couldn't she do it herself? Ju-ne, you're putting us in a tough position. What are we supposed to tell the media now? What are we supposed to tell our manager?"

"I..." Junhoe bit his bottom lip thinking about a solution. It was his fault. Chaerim Noona had suggested going to buy them herself, but he had insisted. Now, the media were going to do anything to make sure that they find out who she is. "I don't know."

"We'll just say that it's photoshoped." Bobby suggested as he sat down with a cup of coffee. "The photo originated from social media and not the press. We can just say he had bought something similar looking, but the fan photoshoped it."

"That's a great idea." Hanbin sighed. He looked at the guilty Junhoe, "but that only solves one of our problems."

And the other problem, Junhoe was sure, needed a much more extreme solution.

~*~

Chaerim hummed her favourite song as she sat down with her favourite book in hand. She has read it five times already. She did not know why she liked it. The girl that the guy liked died in the end anyways.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Noona!" Chaerim smiled when hyper Junhoe greeted her from the door.
> 
> She opened the door and allowed him to enter. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Noona!" Chaerim smiled when hyper Junhoe greeted her from the door.

She opened the door and allowed him to enter. "I thought you weren't coming." She didn't let the excitement show in her voice.

Early in the morning, Junhoe sent a message saying that he wouldn't be coming. He said his seniors were angry at him, but did not say why exactly. Chaerim knew why, but did not prod any further. She was okay with him not coming that day. She was okay with him not coming again, ever. She just wanted their relationship to end. She was becoming desperate to end the relationship that she started out of selfishness.

"I couldn't stay away." He giggled as she closed the door. He took out a USB stick from his trouser pocket. "I have some of my favourite movies here, let's watch together." He saw her sombre expression, and his also deflated. "Are you okay? Are you sick again?"

Chaerim chuckled, waving her hand in front of her. "I just didn't sleep well last night." Her smile stayed. That looked more like her, Junhoe concluded. "Let's see what movies you brought with you." She took the stick from him and went to connect it with the TV.

Junhoe watched her. She seemed off, but he couldn't understand why. He brushed it off and decided to go prepare some snacks. Chaerim allowed him to do so. She went through the movie list, smiling at how similar their taste was. Not even Kwangseok could stand her taste in movies.

"Junhoe-ssi. Are these really your favourite movies?" She asked staring at him in the kitchen. He looked at her, their eyes meeting and then he smiled.

"Yeah. Don't you like them? We can always watch whatever you have." He nervously laughed, remembering that he had a peculiar taste in movies. He should have asked first.

"That won't help at all." She grinned. "We have the same type of movies, it seems."

"Really?"

She hummed a reply as she pressed one of the movies and paused. She then walked to help Junhoe prepare the snacks.

"What are the odds?" He said, smiling as she took one of the cut fruit pieces.

"Right?" She smiled as she bit into the fruit. She looked up at him. "You shouldn't work when you get to someone else's house."

"You're not just someone else."

"Who am I then?"

Junhoe hummed thoughtfully. "You're the pretty noona who stole my heart."

She laughed patting his chest. "Don't be silly." She walked to take out the microwave popcorn, an easier snack to make. "I'm not pretty."

"Of course you are."

She was about to decline, but when she turned around, Junhoe was right in front her. The popcorn in her hand fell. She liked their proximity. She liked being so close to him. It took a while for her to finally look up at him. He was gently smiling at her.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He continued.

"Junhoe-ssi..."

"Let me love you, Noona." He leant closer towards her, but didn't kiss her. He couldn't, not without permission. He didn't want to risk whatever relationship they had. She nodded, her mind clouded with only thoughts of her and Junhoe. She wanted it just as much as Junhoe-ssi. She wanted it, and was willing to be selfish for one day just to get what she wanted. She liked to believe that she deserved it. She deserved happiness too, even if it would be for only a little while.

Junhoe was joyful and he kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it. The kiss just showed how needy he had been to be intimate with her. He was needy to have her in his arms. He lifted her onto the counter so that they would be on the same level. She smiled, looking at him.

"Junhoe-ssi, I'm sorry." She said, confusing him.

"Why..." She did not let him finish. She kissed him again, hoping the moment would last forever. Junhoe-ssi deserved that much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaerim seldom did any bad deeds while growing up. She listened to her parents, and she smiled at the people that she passed on the streets. She helped those in need, even though sometimes she forgot to do her homework.
> 
> She rebelled a bit in high school, but who didn't? Who had not done regrettable things in high school?
> 
> She grew up good, but then why did she have to be punished?

Chaerim seldom did any bad deeds while growing up. She listened to her parents, and she smiled at the people that she passed on the streets. She helped those in need, even though sometimes she forgot to do her homework.

She rebelled a bit in high school, but who didn't? Who had not done regrettable things in high school?

She grew up good, but then why did she have to be punished? What had she done that was so wrong? She did not understand, and neither did her family. She was being punished for something she was not aware of. If Kwangseok wasn't her best friend, she wouldn't have allowed him into her life. She shouldn't have allowed Junhoe in as well, but she did. She felt bad about it, but, for once, she wanted to be selfish. All she did was try to be good for the world, but all she got was the worst punishment.

Chaerim and Junhoe were sitting in her apartment, watching the movie as they had planned, but they seemed to be speaking more than watching the movie. She laughed, Chaerim, more than she had laughed in the past three years. She kept on stealing glances, and although regretful, she was glad that she had met him, Junhoe.

"Junhoe-ssi," she did not look at him, but kept her eyes glued on the screen.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay for us to do this?"

Junhoe looked down at her. He raised his brows in confusion. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You know," she started, her voice getting lower as she spoke, "won't your fans like, kill me?"

He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. She allowed him, snuggling into his hold.

"The fans don't have to know." He smiled when she looked up at her. "They don't have to know everything about me. You can be my little secret."

"More like a big, two-legged secret." She smiled. "I'm not that easy to hide."

She wasn't, but Junhoe was willing to do anything to protect her. Especially since he was the one who asked for this beautiful woman's love.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Congratulations."
> 
> "I didn't do anything..."
> 
> "Aren't you and that girl dating?"

Donghyuk smiled as he walked into Junhoe's room. He sat on his bed, watching him as he wrote inside his famous poetry book.

"Congratulations." He said.

Junhoe stopped writing and turned to look at him. "I didn't do anything," he pouted.

"Aren't you and that girl dating?" Junhoe didn't say anything, but averted his gaze instead. "Of course you are!" He chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He shifted closer to Junhoe so that he could speak softer.

"Tell me about her." He whispered. "Is she pretty? What does she do? How did you meet?"

Junhoe bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a smile. "Chaerim noona is beautiful."

"Noona? Oooh," he gave Junhoe a pat on his knee, "Ju-ne, you're all grown up now, dating noonas. Is she that much older than us?"

Junhoe shook his head, "I—I don't know how old she is."

"Then why would you call her Noona?" Donghyuk laughed.

"She said I could." Junhoe also chuckled. "I won't just randomly call a girl Noona, I'm not trying to die."

Donhyuk chuckled, agreeing. Junhoe carried on to tell him about how they met and how hard it was for them to get to that point in their relationship. He told him about the sky-diving. Although he had been scared, he was very happy after doing it, especially since Chaerim was right by his side.

Junhoe's phone started ringing and he glanced at it. He pouted when he realised it was not Chaerim. Donghyuk chuckled, as he stood up. He gave Junhoe a hefty pat on his shoulder.

"I want to meet her someday. You should introduce us." He said and then left the room.

Junhoe answered his phone, sounding less enthusiastic than he intended. The person on the other line just sighed.

"My calls are annoying you nowadays, aren't they?" Hanbin said, sounding annoyed himself. Junhoe became more alert, realising that he was unintentionally hurting people.

"Hyung, no, of course not." He chuckled. "You're my favourite hyung even, what are you saying?"

"He said I was his favourite hyung last time," Junhoe heard Jinhwan say and then chuckle on the other end.

"Ahh," Junhoe stuttered. He had said that.

"Just get ready, we're going out." Hanbin said, Junhoe could hear the smile in his voice, which confused him the most. Why did he sound happy all of a sudden? "You promised us dinner, remember?"

"When did I...?"

"Last night, you said that if you snuck out again, you would buy us dinner, and you were caught in the act." Hanbin said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"Just for you?" Junhoe asked.

"For everyone!" Hanbin sang, seeming to rub it in even more that Junhoe would be going broke that night.

Junhoe really should have not snuck out. He had completely forgotten about that promise. He sighed, wishing that he could go back in time. If he had stayed in that day...then he wouldn't have made it official with Chaerim noona. No. It was okay. He could earn money again, but if he had missed the right timing, then he and Chaerim would have not been dating.

It was just one dinner.

What could possibly go wrong?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ju-ne, where are you?" His group mates shouted, but he ignored their drunk pleas and kept on walking. He smiled, thinking about Chaerim. Her smile. Her kisses. Her kisses. Her kisses...

The thing about trying to feed a group of grown men was that they ate a lot. They ate way too much. And as Junhoe watched the empty plates that kept on piling up on the table, he was regretting more and more as the seconds passed.

He just wanted to save money. His sister's birthday was coming up and so was his aunt's. What could he buy them if his bank account was empty?

He pouted.

He ate as well. Mostly because Yunhyeong kept on happily feeding him, not minding the internal wails and external scowls from Junhoe.

Junhoe had a few shots of soju. Just a few. Not too much. Not as much as his group members anyways.

He paid, begrudgingly, awaiting the text from his bank that would tell him that his money was depleted. He glared at his group members, knowing that they were drunk, happy, and carefree since their bank accounts still had money in them.

He walked out of the restaurant, walking down the road. He had his bucket hat on, and pulled it over his eyes.

"Ju-ne, where are you?" His group mates shouted, but he ignored their drunk pleas and kept on walking. He smiled, thinking about Chaerim. Her smile. Her kisses. Her kisses. Her kisses...

He only blinked once, but somehow he was standing in front of her door. He blinked a few times, trying to see if maybe he was too drunk to see correctly. He took a step back, shaking his head. It was too late in the night. She would think he was creep.

"Junhoe-ssi." He heard her melodic voice. He shook his head. He was too drunk. He was even starting to hear things.

"I have to go back." He whispered to himself.

"Ju-ne-yah." He saw her beautiful face in front of him.

"Noona? It's really you." He smiled.

Chaerim was also smiling. "Yes. It is me."

"And me, you cringe-worthy human." Kwangseok said, also standing in his line of vision. "I'm going in, if this drunkard tries anything funny... I kill him." And then he opened the door, balancing the two plastic bags he was holding in one hand and then got inside, leaving the two behind.

"Your friend is mean." Junhoe pouted.

Chaerim looked into his eyes, amused at how drunk he was. He was adorable. "Why did you drink so much?"

Junhoe shook his head. He hummed. "Mm mm. I didn't drink a lot. I just drank a little bit." He held his pointer finger and thumb together, leaving just a small space between the two. He peaked through the space and looked at her. "I drank this much." He giggled.

"Of course you did." She chuckled. "How did you get here? Were you even able to dial the taxi company's number properly?"

"I walked," he giggled, swaying back and forth.

"Okay," he was way too drunk to let out on the streets alone. As adorable as he was, he would ruin his career in an instant if his fans saw him like that. "Come," she wrapped her arm around his, "let's go make you a cup of tea. Sleep over tonight."

Junhoe giggled. "Noona, what are you suggesting? Are we going to sleep together?"

She laughed. "I like drunk you. You're even more forward than usual." She pulled him into the house and he followed. He smiled stupidly at the girl that was pulling him to the place he would spend the night.

"No!" Kwangseok glared when he saw them walk in. "No way in hell is he sleeping over."

"He's drunk. We can't let him go alone. I don't even know where he lives." She reasoned. She helped Junhoe sit on the sofa. He instantly fell over, shutting his eyes.

"My eyes are so heavy." He mumbled.

"No fucking way, Park Chaerim."

"He'll sleep on the sofa, he won't even disturb you at all." She reasoned.

Kwangseok glared at the sleeping idol, imagining all the mischief that he could get into just by being allowed to sleep in the living room. He could wake up in the middle of the night and go sleep in Chaerim's room. He internally scoffed. Never.

"He'll sleep in my room." He said, still glaring.

Chaerim frowned. "You won't choke him during the night, will you?"

"No." He looked at her. "I know just how horny you are, and he's probably just as sexually frustrated seeing that he's been chasing you for the last couple of months. I don't want him to wake up in the middle of the night and go into your room."

Chaerim laughed. "You're being dramatic."

"Am I?"

"Yes. He could walk out of your room in the middle of the night as well."

"Then I'll lock my door and only open it in the morning."

Chaerim chuckled. "Okay. If you say so."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He turned around, ready to jump out of the window, but saw Kwangseok's scary eyes instead. When did he get out of bed? With a hangover, and almost no memory of last night, he screamed. It seemed like his worst nightmare was coming true.

Junhoe woke up. It took him a while to actually realise that he was not in his own room and to also realise that Chaerim's scary friend was by his side. When he tried to move away, his arms were bound to his sides. The blanket was wrapped around him like a cocoon. How did he even end up in Kwangseok's room? Why was he tucked in so much?

He squiggled and bounced as he tried to get free.

"Stop moving." Kwangseok grumbled, turning his back to him.

What was happening? Was he being held hostage?

In his panic, he fell off the bed. Being free at last, he rushed to the door. He pulled, only being frustrated even more. It was locked.

He turned around, ready to jump out of the window, but saw Kwangseok's scary eyes instead. When did he get out of bed? With a hangover, and almost no memory of last night, he screamed. It seemed like his worst nightmare was coming true.

~*~

"Did you sleep well?" Chaerim asked, smiling up at Junhoe. Kwangseok noticed how he was being ignored and scowled, pushing Junhoe out of her sight.

"You know I'm not used to sharing a bed," He said, ignoring Junhoe's glares. He sat on the table and awaited his food to be served. "Your friend here farts in his sleep too."

"I do not!" Junhoe defended. Chaerim just smiled, knowing that even though Kwangseok didn't say it, he was growing fond of Junhoe.

"For breakfast, hangover soup. Have it while it's hot." Chaerim said, first serving Kwangseok and then Junhoe, who seemed to appreciate the gesture more than Kwangseok.

"You know I prefer something meaty in the morning." Kwangseok complained.

"Mmm, but Junhoe-ssi has a hangover." She said, smiling as Junhoe seemed to enjoy her soup.

"It's nice." He said, eating to his heart's content.

"I want meat." Kwangseok pouted, playfully banging his hands on the table.

Chaerim frowned at the childish behaviour, but the frowned fell and was replaced by a smile.

"I know you do, you cave man." She put a plate of grilled beef on the table in front of him.

"That's more like it."

"That's more like it." She repeated, smiling at her two boys enjoying her food.

They had their breakfast, Chaerim only having the soup like Junhoe. She spoke a lot during breakfast, easily alternating between the two boys. Kwangseok spoke when spoken to, insulted Junhoe a handful of times, and then when he was done with breakfast stood up and went to his room to prepare for work.

"Will your seniors be okay with you having slept over?" Chaerim worriedly asked, walking Junhoe downstairs because the taxi they had called was on its way. "I feel like they will be and it's my fault."

"If I hadn't stayed last night, something bad would have probably happened." He chuckled. "You know once I started poll dancing in a club and the videos had to be bought from the people who managed to take them."

She chuckled, "you're a terrible drunk."

"I am, but that's why I never drink alone."

Chaerim's phone rang. It was Kwangseok. She pouted, wondering if something had happened during those few minutes that they were gone. She answered.

"Park Chaerim," his voice sounded on the other end, "your boyfriend made headlines again."

"Doing what?"

"I'll send you the link." And then he hung up.

Chaerim awaited the text, and as promised it arrived less than a minute later.

She opened the text, pressing the link. Her eyes widened. "It seems you really are a bad drunk, Junhoe-ssi."

"What is it?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaerim had showed him the article that had been trending online and it was embarrassing, to say the least.

Once again, Junhoe was sitting and his seniors were standing, towering over him. He bowed his head, not wanting to meet their stern glares.

Chaerim had showed him the article that had been trending online and it was embarrassing, to say the least. If it was up to him, he wouldn't even be in that room, the way that he felt embarrassed. He just wanted a nice, warm hole to stay in until he died...or until he had to meet Chaerim Noona again.

"Explain yourself, Junhoe-yah." Hanbin said, mustering all of the disappointment he felt. "You should probably stop drinking..."

"Forever," Yunhyeong said, peaking from behind Hanbin and then disappearing again.

"I know," Junhoe looked up, "and I'm sorry for embarrassing the group like that."

Hanbin laughed. "Embarrassing? You're killing us. Even damage control won't be able to fix this.

Junhoe guiltily chuckled, once again looking away from his senior. Absolutely nothing would be able to save the situation.

What had been trending for the past couple of hours, was not as scandalous as Junhoe would have liked. It was just, simply put, embarrassing.

He remembered almost everything that happened the night before. The one thing that he did not remember, the thing that was turning into one of his most humiliating moments, was what happened on his way to Chaerim's house. He remembered leaving the restaurant, and he remembered meeting Chaerim at her door. That was it.

There was a video circulating online. He was drunk, he seemed more so than he would any other time. He was dancing, and singing the OST for Pretty Noona who buys me food. It was his favourite drama, but also the death of him, it seems.

Since he was drunk, he stumbled a couple of times, but his singing voice was sturdy. Something expected of such a strong vocal. Whoever he seemed to meet, he would dance with them, smiling, and calling them Noona.

The fan girls were hysterical, glad to get the chance to dance with their idol, even if he was drunk.

A few of the videos surfaced, him being with a different person at a different point.

Junhoe smiled, watching the videos again. They were humiliating, that they were, but he finally remembered. He thought that it had been a dream, but apparently it wasn't.

He dreamt that he was looking for Chaerim. Every time he found her, they would dance to the pretty Noona who buys me food OST. But as soon as they started, she would disappear and he would have to start looking for her again.

Of course it hadn't been a dream. It had just been the most embarrassing moment of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He slowly opened the door and glanced towards the running shower.
> 
> "Chaerim!"

"What's taking you so long?" Kwangseok asked, standing outside of the bathroom door. Chaerim never took too long to shower, so it worried him when it had been thirty minutes and the shower was still running. He knocked again. "Chaerim-ah, are you okay in there?" Nothing. "I'm coming in." He said louder.

He slowly opened the door and glanced towards the running shower.

"Chaerim!"

Chaerim was indeed inside the shower, but she had passed out. She had slid down and her back was against the shower wall. Kwangseok rushed to her side, taking a towel from the wreck. He opened the shower door, closed the running water and then wrapped the towel around delicate Chaerim. Her body was hot because she had been under the hot water for so long.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay."

He picked her up and made sure that her head was comfortably on his chest. Her heart was still beating normally, that was a good sign. He managed to take his car keys and rushed out of the flat, not caring that he didn't lock the door.

Chaerim came first.

The elevator opened. Kwangseok rushed, grateful that he did not have to wait too long. Junhoe was in the elevator, shocked by the sight of Chaerim Noona unconscious. He stared at her small body, wrapped in the towel, and looked up at Kwangseok, who seemed too anxious.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"Can you drive?" Kwangseok asked, staring impatiently at the numbers on the wall, completely ignoring him. A few more floors.

"Yes."

"Drive us to the hospital. Take the keys, they're on my pointer finger."

Junhoe took the keys, not saying anything else.

~*~

Kwangseok put Chaerim in the car first, and then he got in. He put her head on his lap to stop her from moving too much. Junhoe looked at them from the rear-view mirror, fixing his eyes on Chaerim's peaceful face.

The ride to the hospital was deadly silent, but thankfully they arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes.

When they got there, a stretcher was already coming out of the doors. The doctor's helped take Chaerim out of the car and then rushed her to the emergency room. Kwangseok sighed, putting his arms on the car and then resting his forehead on them. She would be...

"What's wrong with her?" Junhoe angrily asked, but Kwangseok did not move away from the car. "What's wrong with...!"

"Remember," Kwangseok got off the car and slowly walked towards the angry idol. He glared, already towering over him, "I am your hyung. Don't demand information from me. I will tell you when I fucking want to."

Junhoe didn't say anything else. Kwangseok took the car keys from him and then got into the car. He did not even glanced at Junhoe before driving away.

Junhoe walked into the hospital. If Kwangseok was not going to tell him, then someone in there would.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Junhoe-yah," he softly said, the endearing term feeling foreign on his unfamiliar tongue. Junhoe looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I was stressed out. That is all."
> 
> "It's fine. I was also out of line. Sorry."

After parking the car, Kwangseok walked back into the hospital, already feeling bad about being rude to Junhoe.

He first walked to the reception to sign Chaerim in. She already had a folder in the hospital, so it did not take long. After he filled in the forms, he was directed to where she was. The directions were unnecessary. He already knew the corridors well. He slowly walked through them, the lights seeming to get dimmer the more he walked.

He wanted to see Chaerim, but he knew, that like every other time, he'd have to hold the tears in. She had it worse than he ever could. He had even grown accustomed to holding his emotions back, and he will carry on until their final moment.

He will hold everything back.

He will...at least try.

He saw Junhoe sitting in distress in the waiting area. He sat down next to him.

"Junhoe-yah," he softly said, the endearing term feeling foreign on his unfamiliar tongue. Junhoe looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I was stressed out. That is all."

"It's fine. I was also out of line. Sorry."

They were silent for a while.

"Will she be okay?" Junhoe asked, begging that Kwangseok would give him a better answer.

"Yeah," Kwangseok rubbed his hands together, "she'll be fine."

Junhoe nodded. So long as her closest friend said so, he will just have to believe what he is told.

~*~

The doctor, her doctor, walked out and Kwangseok stood up. Junhoe followed suit. Kwangseok looked at him.

"Stay here." He said and then walked away.

Junhoe did as told, although not happily. He wanted to be by her side, Chaerim Noona. He wanted her to know that he would always be by her side. They had gone through too much together for him to just give because she was sick.

He'll be by her side until she gets better. He'll show her. He'll show Kwangseok too, since he didn't want him to know anything.

Kwangseok followed the doctor, to her room. He was nervous.

"She's not getting worse." The doctor said. "Her health is not deteriorating as quickly as before either."

"Does that mean she's getting better?"

The doctor was silent for a while. "She's not getting better. She's just the same, and that's a good thing for now."

"For now." Kwangseok repeated. "For now," he would be by her side and make sure that she never loses her smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seok-ah," he heard her speak. She sounded more drained than usual. When he turned to her, she looked confused. "How did I get here? Did you see me naked?"
> 
> He chuckled. "Is that what you're worried about?"

Kwangseok walked into Chaerim's room, smiling when he saw her lying on the bed. He always smiled, and she smiled back, but that time, she was unconscious still. He walked in and then stood by the window, looking outside. No city buildings, what a calming view.

"Seok-ah," he heard her speak. She sounded more drained than usual. When he turned to her, she looked confused. "How did I get here? Did you see me naked?"

He chuckled. "Is that what you're worried about?" He started laughing.

"Yes!"

He laughed even more. "I'll act like I didn't see anything."

"This is so embarrassing. We can't be friends anymore."

"You're being dramatic. Are you just upset because you didn't shave?"

Chaerim put her hand over her eyes as her face reddened. "I'm disowning you. Let's never meet again."

"I'll buy you cake if you forget about it." He calmed down, looking as she removed her hand from her red-tinted face.

"What type?"

"Whatever you want."

"Right now?"

Kwangseok nodded.

"Chocolate fudge. I want chocolate fudge ice-cream."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Junhoe-ssi," she smiled mischievously.

"He's outside, I can..."

"That was a joke." She squealed. "Is he really outside?" Kwangseok nodded again. "Nope. Never in a million years. He can leave. Tell him to go back to work."

~*~

Junhoe waited outside, even after Kwangseok told him that Chaerim was not allowed any visitors that were not her family or guardian. Of course that had been a lie, but Chaerim couldn't dare to face Junhoe. Not when she felt the least confident about herself.

But even after that, Junhoe waited, forgetting that he was part of a boy group, and forgetting that he had promises to millions of fans that he had to fulfil. He stayed, until he fell asleep on the uncomfortable chairs.

A nudge was what made him jump awake.

Her big round eyes were looking at him curiously. Her big child-like smile appeared as soon as his eyes fluttered open. She had a drip right by her side, connected to her inner right elbow.

"Noona, are you okay?" He worriedly asked, looking at her, trying to spot anything other than the fact that she looked paler.

"I'm fine," she suddenly pouted, slapping his shoulder. He looked at her in confusion. "It's ten at night, if you're here then what about your group?"

"I couldn't leave without making sure that you're okay."

She sighed, the playfulness disappearing. It became more visible just how much strain she seemed to be taking.

"Junhoe-yah," that endearing way that she had called his name. A way that she seldom used... A way that she only used a couple of times. It made Junhoe feel like she was about to tell him bad news. "You should stop doing this."

"What do you mean?" He softly asked.

"Missing important things because of me. One of the nurses told me that you've been here all day long. Then what about work?"

"You're more im..."

"No," she shook her head, holding onto Junhoe's warm hands, Junhoe wrapped his big ones around her frailer cold ones, "I should never be more important than work. I should not be the reason that you stop doing your duties. If I get sick, or if anything happens, Kwangseok will always be by my side. You should focus on you more."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She smiled, scooting closer to him. "I'm too selfish to even think about that."

He also smiled.

"I don't want you to get in trouble anymore. I have my pride too. I don't want you to associate me with a scolding."

He nodded. "I get it."

She put her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't worry much about me, I'm okay."

"Mmm." Junhoe wrapped his arms around her as well. They sat in silence for a while as she listened to his steady heartbeat. It calmed her. It made her feel happy. She wished she could be in his arms forever, hiding from her painful reality.

"Noona," Junhoe spoke up after a while.

"Yes?"

"Can you call me like you just did from now on?"

"Mmm?" She sat back and looked at him. "You mean Junhoe-yah?"

He nodded. "Junhoe-ssi sounds so formal."

She smiled, crossing her legs so that she could look at him easier. "Junhoe-yah," she repeated, looking at him as his smile widened, "Junhoe-yah. You should get going, Junhoe-yah." She sang.

"You like chasing me away," he still smiled, because anything that his Noona did made him just want to stay by her side and protect her forever.

She nodded. "I'll walk you to the door."

"Don't worry about me. I'll take you back to your room and then I'll leave." He nodded.

She agreed. So long as he did not ruin his life for someone as bad as her.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was discharged two days later. Junhoe came to see her then, knowing that Kwangseok still did not like him, but tried to win his favour by carrying everything that needed to be carried.

Junhoe did not come back to the hospital. He video called and texted when he was free. His seniors scolded him for missing a whole day again, but after seeing him being there more and concentrating more on, their words, "what is important" they stopped scolding him. They still did not approve of Chaerim, especially since they had not met her yet.

She was discharged two days later. Junhoe came to see her then, knowing that Kwangseok still did not like him, but tried to win his favour by carrying everything that needed to be carried. Kwangseok was not complaining. Less work for him.

Junhoe only helped out for an hour, and then had to return to the studio. He wanted to see Chaerim Noona as much as he could, but knew that it would upset her, as well as his hyungs, so he stayed away. They were all important to him, so he was still trying to find the middle ground in all of it.

But as the time went by and his comeback drew closer, he stopped having the free time to even send her a good night text. He'd usually pass out on his bed before it even registered that he was back home. He'd wake up early and somehow manage to text her during breakfast.

And finally, after the many weeks that they could barely see each other, she called.

"Noona!" He sounded too excited. He looked around at the other two people there, Jinhwan and Chan, who were looking at him. He bashfully smiled, and walked out for more privacy.

"I'm not disturbing you from practice, am I?" Chaerim carefully asked on the other end.

"No, of course not. I'm free for about five more minutes."

"Great!" She laughed on the other end. "You said that tomorrow you'll be coming over since it will be your first day off in a while, right?"

"Yeah."

"I thought about it, and I was wondering if I shouldn't just come to you and meet your friends. Sounds great, right?" She was excited, Junhoe could hear, but other than Donghyuk, no one seemed to like her much. She wouldn't be comfortable either.

"Come here?" He hummed thoughtfully, trying to phrase what he wanted to say next properly. "We can't do that."

"Why not?" She already sounded disappointed.

"I'm just... I'm not ready to introduce you to them yet." They saw her as a bad influence. "Next time."

She was silent. "You're embarrassed of me." Her voice was low and dejected.

"No, no. How could I...?"

"Forget I said anything. We'll talk later then."

"Noona, wait!" But the line went dead. She was upset. He was not so dense that he did not understand that much. He would have felt the same way if she said that.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, where are you going?" Donghyuk, who was sitting in the living room with Jinhwan and Bobby, asked as Junhoe passed. "Did your noona ask to meet?"
> 
> Jinhwan's eyes widened. "Noona?"

When Junhoe tried to call Chaerim, she did not answer. She must have really been upset.

Not thinking much about it, he decided to tell everyone through the group chat. If everyone was against it, then he'd just have to find a way to make it up to her. If everyone agreed, then he'd have to have a talk with them all and make sure they treated her well.

He asked, and everyone easily agreed. He was shocked even when the replies all came at once, saying that they'd like to meet her.

Junhoe, for safety measures, told the group that they should be nice to her. Those replies did not come as quickly, but they came a while later and he smiled to himself.

He'd have to surprise her then, since she still did not reply to his calls. She must have really been upset. He looked at the time. It was almost mid night. He wanted to buy her some flowers as an apology, but all the shops were probably closed. He stood up anyways and put on his face mask and cap.

He put on simple flip flops and then made his way out.

"Hey, where are you going?" Donghyuk, who was sitting in the living room with Jinhwan and Bobby, asked as Junhoe passed. "Did your noona ask to meet?"

Jinhwan's eyes widened. "Noona?" He asked.

"I'm just going for a walk." He said, ignoring Jinhwan's question.

"Don't be too long now, or else we'll make up our own conclusions." Donghyuk laughed, and he hurried out of the house. He didn't want any more questions.

~*~

Chaerim opened her eyes and she was still on the sofa. She frowned. How long had she been sleeping? She stretched her body and then looked around. Kwangseok was still not home.

She stood up, feeling just how stiff her muscles were. How long had she been sleeping?

She walked to the kitchen to get her phone. She remembered putting it on the counter before she went to watch TV. She saw it and then opened it, noticing the four missed calls from Junhoe. She looked at the top of her screen and realised that her phone had been on silent mode the whole time.

She pressed his number and put her phone against her ear. It rang until it went to voice mail. She tried a few times, the last time the phone was answered.

"Pretty Noona?" She heard an unfamiliar masculine voice on the other end.

"Sorry? Who am I talking to?" She looked at the phone to make sure she called the right number. "Isn't this Junhoe's phone?"

"It is. I'm DK, his roommate. You're his girlfriend, right? I'm guessing since he saved your number as Pretty Noona."

She smiled. "He did?" She never thought he would actually save her number that way. She had been joking the last time.

_"Let's meet again." She had brightly said as she packed up her notebook and pens. She looked at him and grinned. She held out her hand. "Give me your phone."_

_"My phone?" Junhoe asked and she nodded. He took it out of his pocked, opened it and then handed it to her._

_She handed the phone back to him, "There," she still smiled. "That's my number."_

_Junhoe's heart jumped to his throat. He stared at her, unable to form a proper sentence._

_"Don't worry, I won't find you weird if you save it as Pretty Noona." She looked at him, noticing how tongue tied he was. "Bye then." She slightly bowed her head and then left the tongue tied boy._

"Yeah. But he's not here right now." DK said. "You can leave a message and I'll tell him when he's back."

"Um..." What did she want to say?

"Oh," DK chuckled, "it must be lover's things."

"Oh, no. It's not..."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him to call you as soon as possible."

Flustered, Chaerim could do nothing but thank Junhoe's roommate. She hung up and decided that it was time for a walk. Her apartment was starting to feel hot.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Junhoe?" She softly called his name.
> 
> He looked at her and his eyes widened in shock. "Noona? What are you doing here?"
> 
> "I wanted to ask you the same question."

Chaerim watched the night sky as she walked. The streets were empty, but luckily there were a few patrol cars around. She felt a bit safer at least.

She did not mind her way and did not pay much attention to her surroundings. She did that a lot. Zoning out as her mind went anywhere and everywhere it wanted. She allowed herself to zone out. It was the only time she felt at ease. As if she was not even in her body anymore.

She sat down when she found a random bus stop. She looked up at a big TV on a building where ads were playing in sequence. She saw Junhoe's smiling face and she also smiled. The other members of his group were also shown on the TV and she watched them all as they appeared one after the other.

Those were the people that Junhoe did not want her to meet, huh? Was he really embarrassed of her?

She was a bit embarrassing, though. She was an adult, but she did not have a job. She did once, but she was fired because she kept on asking for sick days. She still got support from her parents and Kwangseok too sometimes. Yes. She was embarrassing. She sighed. Why was she even dating when she knew her predicament?

Her selfishness knew no bounds.

Someone sat next to her and she looked at them. The person looked very sketchy, but she smiled, instantly knowing who it was. She was used to his sketchy dress style.

"Junhoe?" She softly called his name.

He looked at her and his eyes widened in shock. "Noona? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you the same question."

She moved closer to him and embraced him unexpectedly. He was shocked, but still hugged her back.

"I missed you." She said, taking in his scent. "I missed you so damn much."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, but she did not move away from him. She looked up at him, her hands secured around his body.

"I was sleeping."

"Mmm?" He was confused.

"That's why I didn't answer your calls. I was sleeping."

He nodded. "It's okay." He was relieved. She hadn't been angry after all.

They sat together at the bus stop. Not talking. Just enjoying each other's presence. Junhoe liked how secure he felt around her. She made him feel a way he had never felt before. He wanted her in his arms for a very long time to come.

Her phone rang, but she was not answering. Junhoe looked and she was sleeping. She was so adorable. How could she fall asleep outside?

He took the phone and was about to silence it when he saw it was Kwangseok. He answered, thinking that he was probably worried.

"Yah, Chaerim, where are you?" He worriedly asked.

"She's with me. You don't have to worry."

"Why are you answering?"

Junhoe looked down at her. She was still peacefully asleep. "She fell asleep."

"At your place?"

"Um," if only, "no. We're at a bus stop at," Junhoe looked around for the exact location and told Kwangseok when he saw it.

"How quickly will you be here then?"

"I don't have money with me," Junhoe said. He looked around Chaerim and she only had her cellphone with her, "and Noona also doesn't seem to have any with her."

"If you wake her up now, she might not be very cooperative." Kwangseok hummed thoughtfully. "How far do you live from there?"

"It's just a five minute walk." Why was he asking?

"Great. Take her there for now." Kwangseok sighed. "I told her to stop sleeping wherever."

"I—I should take her w-w-where?"

Junhoe could feel Kwangseok's annoyance on the other end. "You're dating, aren't you? Just take her to your house for the night. Don't wake her up."

Junhoe was silent for a while.

"Don't do any strange things to her, or else I will skin you."

"O-okay."

And that is how Chaerim spent yet another night with Koo Junhoe, but that time, she spent it at his place.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stirred and he tightened his grip on her. "Seok-ah," she mumbled.
> 
> "It's me, Junhoe."

Chaerim was light, and although that should have been worrying, Junhoe was happy because if she had been any heavier, he wouldn't have made it to his place in one piece. He had carried her on his back, making sure that her head was not hanging awkwardly as they walked.

She stirred and he tightened his grip on her. "Seok-ah," she mumbled.

"It's me, Junhoe."

"Seok-ah," she carried on as if she hadn't heard him, "I like Junhoe." She sleepily giggled. Junhoe smiled. She was sleep talking. "He has a nice butt." He laughed. He wasn't disagreeing with her, but was that really what she talked to Kwangseok about? His nice butt? "But..."

"But what?" He prodded when she did not finish what she was saying.

"I hate myself for liking him and his butt so much. I don't deserve him... I don't..."

She did not say anything else during their walk. He thought the whole way about why she would hate herself for liking him. Did she have low self-esteem? It did not seem like it though. When they were together, she never said anything that made her confidence seem low.

_"I'm sorry..."_

But she did apologise once. Why did she? Was she hiding something big from him? Did she already have a boyfriend? Was he just the side dish? Or maybe she was actually a he?

He shook his head. No. He had to trust her for them to be in a happy relationship.

But the thing is, he couldn't stop thinking about it until he arrived at his flat.

He put in the passcode, really hoping that everyone had fallen asleep already. He was not feeling like explaining anything to them at the moment. He'd think of a better explanation in the morning.

But to his dismay, as soon as he opened the door, Bobby's voice followed.

"That was two hours and forty seven..."

"Shhhh!" Junhoe shushed, walking in anyways. Everyone was still in their original spots, just different positions.

They all looked at the girl on his back in shock.

"What...?" Jinhwan couldn't finish his sentence with the amount of shock he was feeling.

"I'll explain later. I just have to put her to bed first." Junhoe softly said.

"You know there's no floor in your room, right?" Donghyuk joked. A valid joke seeing that Junhoe's room was a bit, if not too untidy

Junhoe opened his door, suddenly noticing the untidiness himself. He cringed. If she woke up to that, she would probably break up with him immediately. His roommates were behind him, following him to see the girl who was with him.

He had done the laundry not too long ago, so his blankets smelt fresh at least. He put her on the bed, Jinhwan came to help and together the process became smoother.

Jinhwan, afterwards gave him a disapproving look.

"I'll explain," Junhoe said, "please let me just make this look less like a pigsty first."

They allowed him, leaving him to fix his mess. Five minutes later, he walked out of the room and sat on the sofa next to the big one. It looked at theirs and made it easier for everyone to direct their curiosity at him.

"So..." Jinhwan was egging for him to explain.

Junhoe rubbed his neck like it was stiff. "She's Chaerim Noona, my girlfriend."

"Great to know." Jinhwan did not look happy. "What is she doing here so late at night, and why is she asleep?"

"We met by coincidence, I swear. We were both walking and decided to rest at the same bus stop. She just passed out and I didn't have any money on me to get her a taxi home."

"So where will you sleep tonight?" Bobby asked, not as bothered as Jinhwan.

"What are you saying?" Donghyuk, smiled knowingly at him, "you'll be sharing a room, right?"

 _"Don't do any strange things to her, or else I will skin you."_ Kwangseok's voice echoed in his head.

"No!" He shook his head. Being skinned did not sound fun. "I'll share a room with one of you." Everyone looked at him sceptically. "Please," _I will skin you_ "please." He looked at Donghyuk, pleading him. "Please."

"Sure. Just for tonight."


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be too shocked when you wake up. The idol promised not to do any weird things to you. If he did, stab him.

Chaerim did not pay much attention to her surroundings. She just took her phone from besides her and checked for any messages. She saw one from Kwangseok and opened it.

**Don't be too shocked when you wake up. The idol promised not to do any weird things to you. If he did, stab him.**

She chuckled, until she realised what the text was saying. She sat up and looked around her. She wasn't in her room, or any room that she was familiar with. She looked around and stopped when she saw a framed picture of Junhoe and his family.

It then dawned on her that she must have been at his house. She stretched, getting off the bed. Well, she didn't think she'd meet his friends like that, but it was happening. She didn't have any clothes to wear, so she decided to open Junhoe's drawers and wardrobe and try to find something that would look semi good on her.

Most of his clothes were huge. She settled on one of his black t-shirts. It fit her like her dress, all the way up to her knees. She chuckled. She was sure it did not fit him that well either. How can something so big be his size?

She walked out of the room, realising that everyone was still asleep. That was good for her. She was able to take a shower and then go back without being worried about running into an unsuspecting idol.

She was not the best at cooking, but she knew the basics, so she decided that she would make everyone breakfast.

Through research that she never told Junhoe about, she knew that in the house they were in there were only four of his members and there was also another house where three more members were. She was hoping they had enough ingredients for eight people.

She heard the passcode being dialed on the door and focused her attention there. She was unfamiliar with the person who walked in, but she respectfully bowed at his presence. She grinned at him.

"You must be one of Junhoe's friends." She said. The person was confused. It was evident from his awkward bow. "I'm Junhoe's girlfriend, Chaerim."

Realisation hit and he slowly nodded. "Oh, his girlfriend. You slept over?"

She bashfully chuckled, "yeah."

He also chuckled, realising how grown-up Junhoe was. "I'm Song Yunhyeong."

"Nice to meet you."

Yunhyeong grinned. "So, why are you up so early? Everyone is still sleeping."

"I slept early. I wanted to make everyone a surprise breakfast," she looked at him, "but you're already up."

"We can make it together," he suggested, walking to the fridge. He took out milk and then held it up. "I came here for milk. I'm also making breakfast."

"I'd love to make it with you. I'm not that good of a cook anyways."

He chuckled. "I'm also not, we'll help each other."

He led the way to the other apartment, Chaerim following eagerly. She thought it would be scarier, but if all of Junhoe's friends were like that, then she would like meeting them.

"By the way, are you wearing Ju-ne's t-shirt?"

"Yeah. I didn't bring any of my clothes."

"Okay."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwangseok was glaring into the camera, and it felt like he could see through it and was looking at him.
> 
> "How do you know where we live?" He cautiously asked.
> 
> "Chaerim and I track each other's phones." He said in annoyance. "Open up, I have to be at work in an hour."

The buzzer woke Junhoe up. He took a while to drag himself out of bed, but then he walked to the door. No one else seemed to be waking up because of it.

He pressed the button to see who was downstairs, and as soon as he saw who it was, he became fully awake. Kwangseok was glaring into the camera, and it felt like he could see through it and was looking at him.

"How do you know where we live?" He cautiously asked.

"Chaerim and I track each other's phones." He said in annoyance. "Open up, I have to be at work in an hour."

"Okay."

And just like that, Junhoe opened the door for Kwangseok, fearing for his life and sanity.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and Junhoe reluctantly opened it. "Kwangseok Hyung." He respectfully bowed at the slightly older man.

"Kwangseok-ssi." Kwangseok corrected. "We're not that close."

"Sorry."

"Where is she?" He asked. He was holding a red woman's handbag. Junhoe didn't ask about it.

"She's in my room." Junhoe said, leading the way.

"You slept together?"

Junhoe shook his head. "No, no, no. We did not even share a room."

Kwangseok smiled. Why was the idol scared of him? "I was just asking."

When Junhoe opened the door and noticed that she was not there and the bed was made, he closed it. He glanced and Kwangseok and then looked away from him.

"Hold on a second." He said and then walked to Donghyuk's room to get his phone. He came back, already done dialling Yunhyeong's number.

"Junhoe-yah!" He heard Chaerim's excited voice and breathed a sigh of relief. "You're already awake."

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes, "Kwangseok is here. I just wanted to be sure you were there before taking him over."

"Okay." She sounded more excited than usual. "See you in a bit."

She hung up and Junhoe led the way to the other flat. Kwangseok followed patiently. He did not care about much, so long as he saw Chaerim. Junhoe dialed in their security code and then allowed Kwangseok to walk in first.

"Good morning." He kindly greeted. The kindest Junhoe had ever seen him.

Junhoe heard a chorus of male voices greet, which made him believe the whole house was awake.

"Seok-ah!" Chaerim said in excitement. Junhoe walked in and saw that everyone was indeed awake. They had been sitting with Chaerim, it seemed. Hopefully, they were getting along.

"Here. I brought you clothes." He eyed what she was wearing, but did not say anything. Junhoe also noticed and smiled. He liked seeing his clothes on her. He wanted her to wake up in his clothes all the time.

"Thank you." She looked so happy to see Kwangseok, it made Junhoe slightly, not too much, just slightly, jealous. "Will you be staying for breakfast? I made it with Song. That's his stage name and also his surname. Doesn't it sound cool?"

He only shrugged. She took the red handbag that he had been holding and then took a hold of his arm and pulled him to the kitchen.

Junhoe watched them, but didn't say anything. What could he say? They had been friends since they were born, literally. Chaerim had told him how their mothers were also friends, so by default they also became friends. How could he fight with that?

"Alright," Hanbin said, gaining Junhoe's attention, "I approve."

"She's nice and cute." Chan said, also agreeing.

"But she's too hyper." Hanbin said. "She wasn't like that before we had tea and coffee."

She once said that she only drank decaf. She was already happy, giving her coffee makes her a happy virus. Junhoe smiled. She was so adorable.

"You see. I told you that she was nice. She's very pretty too." Junhoe stupidly smiled as he thought about her smile. Her beautiful smile.

"Bleh," Chan said, "don't be so in love in front of us. We'll get jealous." He laughed.

Junhoe chuckled, looking towards the direction of the kitchen. He could hear her laugh and for once, Kwangseok's too. Kwangseok only had emotions towards her. To him, he was just scary and intimidating.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I like your friends. They're very nice people."
> 
> "They are."

Breakfast was served. Everyone seemed to be fixated on Chaerim. Even though she had no make-up on, she still looked beautiful. Not only Junhoe thought that, but everyone. She spoke animatedly with everyone, as if they had all been friends for a long time.

The other house was also there, up and ready for the day.

Kwangseok left earlier, having to go to work.

They were supposed to be going to her house, but since she was already there, plans had changed.

They noticed how Junhoe kept on looking at her. Watching her as she spoke. Fixing her out-of-place hair. Smiling at her as she looked at him. She was so happy, and he was happier with her. It was hard to dislike her, really.

After breakfast, she was ready to wash the dishes, but Junhoe was quick to tell her that he'd do it. She wanted to help. No one declined. Let the love birds be.

"I like your friends." She said as she washed. "They're very nice people."

"They are."

"Then why didn't you want me to meet them?"

Junhoe's eyes widened. For a second, he halted drying the dishes. "I didn't," he looked at her, "expect today." He smiled at her, seeing her curious eyes. "You're important to me, and so are they. I couldn't take the meeting going wrong and risking either relationship."

"You're adorable." She said.

He frowned. Adorable?

"Everyone likes me." She added. It was a fact.

He scoffed.

"What?" She asked. "You think I'm full of myself, don't you?"

"Well..." He shrugged.

She took the suds from the water and threw them at him. He was quick and moved out of the way. Chaerim's hand went to her mouth as she suppressed laughing when she realised that she hit Hanbin in the face. Junhoe also turned, but couldn't conceal his laughter like her.

Hanbin slowly wiped the suds from his face, giving the couple a disapproving look. Chaerim bowed apologetically. He just left the kitchen without saying anything.

"You're so rude." She said.

"That was funny." Junhoe was still laughing. "He'll be fine."

"Let's go on a date after this." She said. It was finally time for him to know. Waiting longer would only break his heart more.

Junhoe grinned, "Will you be wearing that?"

She raised her brows. Junhoe knew that meant, "Not a chance."

"Please, Noona. You don't know how good my clothes look on you."

She scoffed. "We can't let the clothes that Kwangseok brought go to waste." She turned, about to finish washing the dishes, but Junhoe's secure arms wrapped around her tiny frame. She smiled, hoping that he couldn't hear her crazy fast heartbeat.

"Ah, Noona. It's just for today."

"Why do you have to be so big?" She felt secure in his embrace. She wanted it to last. "Will I keep it if I wear it?"

"Losing my t-shirt to you doesn't sound like a bad idea." Losing anything to her didn't sound like a bad idea.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wow, Chaerim, that truly doesn't look too bad. But, I have something that would make it better." He got off the sofa that he was on, "wait a bit."
> 
> "Nothing looks bad on you." Junhoe said, walking towards her.

Kwangseok brought her nice colourful sandals. They went well with the dark fabric of the t-shirt that was now hers. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was just missing black baggy pants, and she would be Junhoe's double.

She tied her hair up, feeling like it was getting hotter. Maybe it was because she was nervous. How would he react to the news? Will he hate her? Will he pity her?

He'd rather hate her than pity her, really. Anything but pity. She did not want him to pity her.

She walked out, smiling when Jinhwan started applauding.

"Wow, Chaerim, that truly doesn't look too bad. But, I have something that would make it better." He got off the sofa that he was on, "wait a bit."

"Nothing looks bad on you." Junhoe said, walking towards her.

She just giggled. He was only flattering her.

Jinhwan walked back holding a red bucket hat. He gently put it on her head.

"Now you look just like Junhoe." He chuckled.

She looked at Junhoe and he was wearing his signature bucket hat and a similar black t-shirt with, not the baggy pants, but dark denim.

Junhoe didn't say, but the bucket hat made her even better. If Jinhwan wasn't there, he probably would have kissed her crazy by then.

After saying their goodbyes, they left. Junhoe, being the gentleman he was, carried her bag. He would be taking her home after their date. They took a taxi to a market that Junhoe liked. He told her that he always wanted to take someone that he liked through it. He saw it in dramas a few times and it looked like great bonding time. Chaerim didn't mind. Any time spent with Junhoe was a great time.

What they looked at first, shockingly, were the sunglasses. Junhoe was already wearing a pair, due to his fame, so he helped her get a pair as well. She got a pair similar to his without noticing. She took a few selfies on her phone, being the one to point out how similar the glasses looked later on.

They walked past a few handmade jewellery sellers. She pointed and gushed about most of the pieces. Admiring the effort of the makers.

"I wish I was that talented." She said during their walk. Before Junhoe could comment, she dragged him to another stall, showing him even more things that fascinated her.

They were at the food stalls. Chaerim tried most of the food, her appetite surprising Junhoe. She smiled when she realised that he was watching her eat. She took a piece of the food and fed it to him. He also smiled.

"You bitch!" They suddenly heard. They turned to the source of the voice and it was a man, dressed in an army uniform. "How could you cheat on me while I was in the army?"

"Honey, calm down." The girl walking with another guy said, leaving the guy and calming down the guy in the army outfit.

"If I can't have you," he took something out of his bag, and everyone screamed when they saw what it was, a gun, "then no one fucking can."

He started shooting. Not at his girlfriend, but at random. Instinctively, Junhoe covered Chaerim and pulled her down behind one of the stalls. They stayed behind the small cover. He wrapped his arms around her, wanting nothing to happen to her. Her head was on his chest, and she was silent.

"Junhoe," She softly called. The shooting suddenly stopped. "Junhoe-yah," She called again, just as softly. "Thank you." She said, her head still on his chest. "I'm sorry."

"What are you...?" When he looked down he suddenly noticed that her t-shirt was wet. He pulled her away, but she was unconscious. "Noona?" She did not open her eyes. "Noona!"

He could see where she had been shot. On her chest, around where her heart was supposed to be. He held onto the wound, stopping the blood from free-flowing.

"They caught him," he heard one of the men running the stall say, "crazy bastard."

"Ahjussi," he cried, "Ahjussi, please help us."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kwangseok, you have to come." The voice on the other end sounded panicked.

"There was a shooting at the Silimdong Flea Market. A man found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him while he was in the army. He escaped with a firearm and went to confront her."

Kwangseok looked at the TV screen. The bar was still empty. He was preparing for the night shift as he wiped the counters clean.

"In anger he took out the firearm and started shooting at the civilians. Two people died on the spot and five are in critical condition."

"People like him are the reason foreigners don't want to come to Korea." Moon, Kwangseok's co-worker said.

Kwangseok nodded in agreement. "He should have just broken up with her and," his phone started ringing, "found a new girlfriend." The number was unfamiliar. He answered. "Hello?"

"Kwangseok, you have to come." The voice on the other end sounded panicked.

"I'm sorry, who's this?"

"I'm Donghyuk, Junhoe's friend."

"What can I help you with?" Kwangseok continued wiping the counters, knowing that if his boss came in and found out that he was talking to the phone instead of working, he'd be in trouble.

"There was a shooting. Chaerim's hurt," and then everything else stopped being audible. He couldn't hear anything else, but he had already left the cloth and took his belongings.

"Hey, where are you going?" His co-worker shouted at him, but he couldn't be bothered.

"Which hospital is she in?"

~*~

Kwangseok blindly ran through the hospital halls searching for Chaerim. He asked the nurses for emergency patients from the Silimdong shooting patients. When he saw distressed Junhoe, he ignored him, choosing to ask his more alert friends.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She just came out of surgery." One of them said. "She in the ICU but we're not allowed to see her."

Kwangseok was her guardian. He found a nurse and told her that. The nurse allowed him in, telling him that he couldn't take long.

It wasn't the first time that he had to go looking for Chaerim in the hospital. The first time, he bared bad news. Memories of that time flashed as he slowly walked up to the bed that she was in. Last time she looked much worse with bruises all over her body. Her leg had been broken, and it had been elevated. She had a lot more machines connected to her before. At that moment, she looked good. She did not even look hurt. She looked like she was sleeping.

"Chaerim-ah," he choked out as he fell onto his knees at the edge of the bed. He held onto her hand, wishing that she would reciprocate. He cried, not caring who would see or hear him. It was not the time for such. "Chaerim-ah, I should have been with you. I should have been the one to take the bullet." Because she had enough on her plate.

Chaerim was already fighting her own losing war, why did this have to happen too?

~*~

Weeks passed. Kwangseok visited her every day, although he still worked. He had to work so that she would wake up with everything being normal. She would be confused and in too much shock if she came back and he didn't have a job.

The idol, Kwangseok didn't even look at him last time. He did not even want an explanation. He didn't blame him. He blamed the stupid guy who decided to go around shooting people because he was angry at his girlfriend. That guy, he deserved to go to a place worse than hell.

That day, Kwangseok thought he saw her move. He thought her fingers moved, so he called the doctor.

The doctor said it was normal. The only normal thing apparently, since she was supposed to have woken up a few hours after surgery, but almost three weeks had passed.

Kwangseok was getting noticeably skinnier. He was worried that she would never wake up, even though the doctor said that chances of her waking up were higher than of her not. That was the only hope he had. That small hope, he'd keep it close to his heart and hopefully it would not falter. Especially not in front of her family.

They arrived the day after the shooting. They drove four hours after the call from Kwangseok. It was her mother, father and younger sister. They had expected to get a call from Kwangseok someday, but never because of a shooting. A shooting never passed through anyone's mind.

Her father and little sister went back after a week because her father could not afford being fired. Her mother didn't care. She just wanted to be by her daughter's side at all times. She wanted to hold her hand when she got the chance. She wanted to wash her face every morning and make sure that when she woke up, she'd be clean. She always refilled the humidifier, right before it ran out of water.

She opened and closed the windows timely. She spoke to Chaerim almost all the time. Asking her to hurry and wake up. She told her that summer was coming, her favourite season. She should wake up so that she could go swimming with her family.

Her mother met Junhoe, but on a few occasions. She's never really wanted to make conversation with him. She just greeted him back when he greeted and then carried on with taking care of her daughter.

She assumed that Junhoe, just like Kwangseok, was one of her friends.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here," he said, seeing the confused look on Junhoe's face, "it's from Chaerim. She wrote it a while back. Read it whenever." He stood up, patting Junhoe's shoulder. "I suggest reading it after your show tonight. Good luck, and don't worry so much. She'll wake up."

On his way to the hospital, Kwangseok found the letter that Chaerim wrote for Junhoe. He picked it up and looked at it, wondering if giving Junhoe the letter at that particular moment would be a good move. Chaerim asked him to give it to Junhoe when she was in her last stages. Kwangseok shook his head, Junhoe deserved to know.

At the hospital, he found Junhoe sitting on one of the chairs. He sat next to him. Junhoe looked up, tears suddenly filling his eyes. Kwangseok took the letter out of his bag and handed it to him.

"Here," he said, seeing the confused look on Junhoe's face, "it's from Chaerim. She wrote it a while back. Read it whenever." He stood up, patting Junhoe's shoulder. "I suggest reading it after your show tonight. Good luck, and don't worry so much. She'll wake up."

The last line, that was a lie. Kwangseok, as much as the doctors repeated that line, could not find it in himself to believe it. No three weeks had felt as long as those without Chaerim.

Sadly, he was even starting to get used to it.

~*~

iKon's first comeback stage. Junhoe hadn't practiced much, but somehow, he managed to not mess up the choreography or his lines. After their performance, they were given a place to sit and watch the other idol groups perform. Junhoe took out the letter. What was inside? And why did he have to finish the concert before he read it?

~*~

Chaerim's machines started beeping loudly. Her mother started panicking as the doctor and nurses started to fill the room. Kwangseok stared at his best friend, praying that she would go back to normal soon.

~*~

_Hi Junhoe-ssi_

_We just came back from skydiving. Today, I was more anxious than any other day as I was jumping out of the plane. I was scared. I thought that you would never want to see me again because I am so crazy._

_But you said you liked it, and that made me really happy._

_Since you're reading this letter, I'm guessing I never really got the opportunity to tell you the truth. I'm sorry, I didn't tell you sooner._

_I'll start two years ago, when my friends and I, including Kwangseok, planned a trip to the sea for the holidays. We were so excited to go. There were five of us, the perfect number. We figured out how much money we'd need for petrol and expenses and managed to divide it amongst ourselves._

_At the last minute, Kwangseok cancelled. We were disappointed, but his father wanted him to attend to important business. We were sad he didn't come, but we still managed to enjoy ourselves, even though we were missing a friend._

_On our way back, there was a car accident. I'm not sure how it happened, I was sleeping in the backseat. When I woke up, I was in the hospital, in pain and I was asking where the others were. Only Kwangseok was by my side the whole time and I wondered if the others had stopped caring for me._

_It was when they thought that I was sleeping, my mother talked about them, my friends. They had all died, I was the only one who survived._

_I fell into depression. I knew that Kwangseok was also upset since he felt like the outcome could have probably been different if he had been there and they had taken turns driving. He was just as depressed as I was, but he never showed it. He was just trying to help me through my own depression._

_I thought my situation could not get any worse. How could it possibly get worse than losing most of my friends in an instant?_

_I found out that the accident did something to my DNA. It messed it up and, just like my friends, I would also be dying, but it was much slower. The doctors also didn't understand. All they understood was that my health was slowly deteriorating, no matter what I did._

_They do not know when, or how, but I will also die soon._

_I'm sorry this is so late._

_I tried to stay away from you and not get involved, but I'm becoming more and more selfish as the days go by. I feel like if I keep on seeing you, I won't be able to hold back anymore._

_As I write this letter, we are still friends, and I hope we don't become anything more. I don't want to hurt you. If, in the future as you read this, we are dating, I'm sorry. I must have gotten too selfish._

_Forget about me, I was never a good person to begin with._

_Find a girl who will love you and who won't die young._

_Bye, Junhoe-ssi._

~*~

Junhoe was tearing up by the time he was finished reading the letter. He couldn't believe it. Why was that happening to the woman that he loved?

~*~

In the hospital, the doctor was looking at Chaerim's vitals on the machine. He pressed a button and then the machine quieted down, but the numbers on it were still higher than they'd ever been.

"Is she okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, this happens..." The doctor stopped talking when the numbers on the machine disappeared and they were replaced by dashes and the machine flat-lined.

"Doctor!" Her mother shouted.

"Take them out of the room." The doctor told one of the nurses. "Bring me the defibrillator."

"Chaerim-ah!" Her mother cried. "Chaerim!" She was pulled out of the room along with Kwangseok, who was at a loss of words.

They could only hear the sound of the doctor trying to revive Chaerim inside the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Junhoe-yah!" Chaerim was smiling, as she always did when she visited Junhoe during performances.
> 
> "Noona,"

"Junhoe-yah!" Chaerim was smiling, as she always did when she visited Junhoe during performances. She jumped into his arms and they kissed, gaining annoyed remarks from the rest of the group. Donghyuk, as always, was the one to say how cute they were, and gush about how strong their relationship had grown over the past months. He had to be pulled away to prevent him from making the moment less special for the couple.

"Noona," Junhoe said, looking at the woman that he loved. He also smiled, grateful that the woman that he loved was still by his side, "when did you get here?"

"Just now." She took his hand and she walked him to the dressing room. "Kwangseok wanted me to help him at the bar. Things have been busy since he got promoted to manager."

"Why aren't they finding someone to fill his previous position?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind. It's always fun to help out. Also, the chef is always teaching me different ways to make food better, you know."

Junhoe nodded, allowing her to continue talking. He loved hearing her voice. Even though he was tired from the performance, he would stay up all night just to listen to her melodic voice.

They stopped in front of the dressing room. "Go change, I'll wait here and we can go have dinner."

"Come help me change," Junhoe pouted, causing her to laugh.

"Don't be silly. Everyone is inside." She chuckled, pushing him away.

"I'll tell them to leave."

She opened the door and, with the little strength she had, pushed him in. "You're so weird. We'll meet outside for dinner. If you're that desperate to see me, don't take too long." She closed the door on Junhoe's smiling face and then walked away.

She was more than willing to help him change his clothes, but not where anyone could walk in on them, especially with Junhoe being such a huge celebrity.

She giggled just thinking about it.

She waited for Junhoe to finish outside. She watched the leaves fall off the trees. Winter was coming. iKon were going on tour and she would have to find something to keep her busy in the meanwhile. She closed her eyes, imagining Junhoe's embrace. No matter how much clothing she was wearing, he always made her feel warmer. She smiled.

So cheesy.

She felt his actual arms wrap themselves around her.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered.

Junhoe hummed as his answer, also liking her in his arms. "Come with us to the world tour. I don't think I can be far away from you for so long."

She giggled. "How did you survive last year?"

"Even I don't know. All I know is that I want you by my side for as long as I can have you."

"I also want that. I really do." She put her hands on his arms.

If only the moment could last forever. Junhoe could even risk his fame for her.

"I'm sorry, Junhoe-yah. I truly am."

~*~

Junhoe opened his red-rimmed eyes.

It had only been a day since Chaerim had passed away.

When Junhoe arrived at the hospital, it was already too late. Her mother was a crying mess on the floor, and Kwangseok might as well have been dead. He was just sitting down and staring into nothingness.

A doctor walked out of her room. Her mother got off the ground and rushed to him. She held onto his hand.

"Doctor, please tell me that you saved our Chaerim. Mmm? Please tell me that she's okay now."

The doctor sadly looked at her. "I'm sorry. We tried our best."

"Chaerim-ah!" She cried. She pushed the doctor out of the way and went into her room.

Junhoe fell onto one of the chairs, unbelieving tears also rolling down his cheeks.

He did not even get the chance to tell her how much he loved her.

He did not get a chance to tell her that he would have loved her, with or without her condition. He had already accepted her, even after reading her letter.

He did not regret dating her.

He did not regret meeting her.

He only regretted not being there with her during her last breath.

That was just the previous day.

He closed his eyes again. What was the use of waking up when he could never see Chaerim's smile again? At least in his dreams, she was always smiling at him.


	34. Chapter 34

Kwangseok put the flowers on the grave and then stood back. He looked at it, sadly smiling.

**Park Chaerim**

**12 June 1995 – 29 April 2019**

“Hi, Beautiful. Can’t believe it’s been a year already. Are you happy?” He looked at the grave as if he was listening to its reply. He took in a deep breath. “Remember I told you that I went back to my father’s company? I just got promoted to Team Leader. People keep on saying it’s because I am the CEO’s son.” He chuckled. “It is though. I don’t care what they say anyways, I’m still in a higher position than them.” He started laughing. He laughed so much, he ended up kneeling in front of the grave. He looked at the stone again and closed his eyes, knowing that tears were going to follow.

“Chaerim-ah,” he allowed the tears to fall as he fisted his hands. So much happened to her, and she couldn’t even love properly. Why was Fate so cruel? “I’m so sorry you had to go like that. I couldn’t protect you until the very end. Dammit,” he angrily wiped his tears away, standing up, “I promised I wouldn’t cry like I did at your funeral again.

“I just want you by my side again, is that too much to ask?”

“No.”

He turned to the source of the voice. Koo Junhoe was walking towards him. “I see you’re doing better.”

Kwangseok scoffed. Of course he wasn’t. He looked away from the idol. “You gained a bit of weight.”

“I’m a dress size bigger,” Junhoe put the flowers next to the ones that Kwangseok had brought, “everyone is saying I should go on a diet now. Hi Noona,” he smiled.

“You should. You’ll lose all your fans if you get fat.”

Junhoe chuckled. Kwangseok looked at him, he also ended up laughing. It felt better to be there together instead of alone. At least he could laugh, finally.

“I heard your latest song,” Kwangseok said after a moment of silence, “is it about her?”

Junhoe nodded, “Yeah.”

“It’s nice. She’d love it.”

Another round of silence.

“I think that’s enough for me.” Kwangseok stared at the sky. It was clear. Chaerim must have been happy to see them getting along. “It was not the worst seeing you again. I’ll take my leave then.”

Junhoe watched him leave. The leaves started falling around him as the wind blew. “Wait, Kwangseok-ssi,” Kwangseok stopped and turned around, “can you wait a bit? We can go for coffee later.”

Kwangseok thoughtfully looked at him and then nodded. “Sure,” he smiled, although it was not big, “and you can call me Hyung, by the way.”

“Okay,” Junhoe grinned, “wait for me, Kwangseok Hyung.”

Kwangseok chuckled and then turned around.

What a cute kid.


	35. EXTRA: Posters Coming Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posters: Coming Soon


	36. EXTRA: Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trailer


End file.
